danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Concept Art Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto's design in ''Danganronpa. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Naegi's design.jpg|Makoto's anime design. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Future_foundation_design.jpg|Makoto's Future Foundation design. Makoto DR3.png|Makoto's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Makoto in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from left to right). Beta Naegi.jpg|Makoto's beta design. Makoto Naegi Beta character design.jpg|A newer version of Makoto's beta art and designs from ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. ''Danganronpa'' Makoto beta facial expression.png|Makoto's beta facial expression sheet. Dr3makotodesign.jpg|Rough draft of Makoto's design in Danganronpa 3. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Makoto on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Makoto and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaNaegi'sBeta.jpg|Makoto's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Naegi in front of hope's peak.jpg|Makoto standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto Naegi unconscious.jpg|Makoto having been knocked unconscious after entering the academy. awake.jpg|Makoto regained conscious inside a classroom after he entered the academy's gate. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Naegi_Family.jpg|Makoto's family cheering on him in Monokuma's motivational video. SayakaEvent-1.png|Sayaka Maizono crying on Makoto's chest. Chapter_1_investigation.png|Makoto and Kyoko investigating Makoto's room. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png|Makoto, Toko, and Hifumi during the Class Trial. danganronpa_counted.jpg|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" Leon murderer (2).PNG|Makoto identified Leon Kuwata as the culprit of the first murder case. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Case_of_Genocide_Jack.png|Makoto reading the Genocide Jack case. Mondo Murderer.PNG|Makoto identified Mondo Owada as the culprit of the second murder case. Chapter 3 Ishimaru's_Death.png|Makoto discovered Kiyotaka Ishimaru's corpse. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Makoto and Byakuya discovered Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka's moved corpse. CelesMurderer.png|Makoto identified Celestia Ludenberg as the culprit of the third murder case. Masked Person Attacks.jpg|Attacked by the mastermind in the secret file room. Chapter 4 Sakura Suicide.jpg|Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and Makoto discovered Sakura Ogami's dead body. Fourth Trial Climax.png|Makoto caught Aoi trying to become the culprit after the Class Trial. Chapter 5 0A90C240.png|Makoto caught a fever. Naegi attacked.png|Makoto about to be attacked by the mastermind. Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Makoto saved by Kyoko from the mastermind's attack. Kyoko_whisper.png|Kyoko telling Makoto about the sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba. Mukuro's body explode.png|Makoto witnessing Mukuro's exploded corpse. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Naegi and Kirigiri climbing stairs.png|Makoto and Kyoko climbing up stairs from the trash dump. Chapter 6 Neagi_Reading.png|Reading about Fenrir. Makoto's Interview.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showed Makoto her burnt hand. Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the mutual killing game. Epilogue the highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Makoto with the other survivors at the door. Naegi_Button.png|Makoto pressed the Graduation button. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Makoto in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Makoto escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto's room. Naegi briefs.png|Makoto's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 156.png|Makoto talked through Alter Ego. Event 158.png|Makoto arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the Jabberwock Island. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-55-553.jpg|Makoto talked to his sister, Komaru. ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo New Danganronpa V3 Makoto Naegi Introduction (Trial Version).png|Makoto's introduction in ''Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. Danganronpa V3 Makoto Naegi Introduction (Demo Version).png|Makoto's introduction in the demo (English). |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 05 Makoto_enters_Hope%27s_Peak.jpg|Makoto about to enter Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 11 Makoto and Sayaka DR3D11.jpg|Makoto and Sayaka converse while Hope's Peak Academy is being converted into a shelter. Naegi's luck saves him.JPG|Makoto telling his classmates that he is okay. Naegi's unpredictable luck.JPG|Makoto's unpredictable luck saves him from being killed by Junko. Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Makoto Naegi anime opening 1_HQ.png|Makoto in the opening (1). Makoto Naegi anime opening 2_HQ.png|Makoto in the opening (2). Episode 01 Makoto Naegi arrives anime EP1_HQ.png|Makoto arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. Naegi waking up in class anime EP1 HQ.png|Makoto woke up in a strange classroom after passing out. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Makoto and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Makoto accepts Mondo's apology.png|Makoto accepts Mondo Owada's apology for punching him earlier. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Makoto promised Sayaka that he'll get her out of the school. Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h23m24s50.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identified Leon as the killer in the first trial. Naegi anime episode 3.jpg|Makoto witnessed Leon's execution behind a shutter. Episode 04 Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya investigate Chihiro's murder. Episode 05 Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ2.png|Makoto identified Mondo Owada as the killer in the second trial. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Makoto and the others discovered Alter Ego. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo's crime that took the life of his master. IshimaruCorpse.png|Makoto discovered Kiyotaka's corpse. Episode 08 Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Makoto came to the cafetaria after Aoi being attacked by Genocide Jack. Episode 11 Naegi has been voted as guilty.jpg|Makoto has been voted guilty. Naegi execution.jpg|Makoto in his execution. Don't give up hope, Makoto!!.png|Makoto in the basement after his execution. Episode 12 Naegi interviewed by Jin.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko Fukawa in biology lab. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Genocide Jack informed Makoto that Toko passed out after she saw Mukuro Ikusaba's corpse. Naegi looking a picture.jpg|Makoto looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (1). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Naegi after Junko's appearance.jpg|Makoto's reaction after the real Junko appears. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Naegi the Ultimate Hope.png|Makoto's "true" title revealed. Naegi in episode 13.jpg|Makoto smiled before he and the other survivors "graduating" from Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa ep 13 Makoto pressing the Graduation button.jpg|Makoto pressed the graduation button. End Cards Episode 02 Endcard.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 02. Ep04end.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Makoto in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 10. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Opening Naegi's_bracelet.png|Makoto in the opening. DR3 Side Future Naegi Intro.jpg|Makoto in the opening (2). Naegi and Monokuma.png|Makoto in the opening (3). Makoto Naegi Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Makoto in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Naegi, Asahina, and Kirigiri.png|Makoto arrived in the boardroom with Kyoko and Aoi. Sakakura punching Naegi.jpg|Makoto being punched by Juzo Sakakura. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Witnessing Daisaku Bandai's Death.jpg|Makoto and the others witnessing Daisaku Bandai's death. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Makoto being the one who get the majority vote as the attacker. Naegi riding Asahina.png|Makoto riding Aoi after he told her that his NG Code won't allowed him to run in the hallway. Gozu brings Naegi.jpg|Great Gozu offered his help to Makoto to run in the hallway. Naegi comforted Asahina.jpg|Makoto comforting Aoi, telling that he will always fights alongside her. Episode 03 Munakata threatens Naegi.png|Makoto threatened by Kyosuke Munakata. Episode 04 Tengan and Asahina to the rescue.png|Aoi rescues Makoto while Kazuo Tengan holds off Kyosuke. Episode 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Makoto with his family in a flashback. Episode 08 Munakata vs.jpg|Makoto and Aoi encountering Kyosuke. Episode 09 Naegi blushing.png|Makoto blushes after he and Aoi overhear Kyoko talking about him. Kirigiri hold on Naegi.png|Makoto encouraged by Kyoko to not lose hope. Naegi discovering Kirigiri's corpse.png|Makoto's reaction to Kyoko's death when he learns what her NG code was. Naegi's tears.jpg|Makoto crying over Kyoko's death. Naegi eps 9 end.png|Makoto's determination. Episode 10 Naegi told his resolution.JPG|Makoto telling his resolution to Ryota Mitarai. Naegi's sadness.png|Makoto still couldn't get over Kyoko's death. Munakata stops himself from killing Naegi.png|Makoto's plan succeed as Kyosuke stops himself from killing him. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Makoto and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Monokuma in Makotos eye.jpg|Monokuma on the reflection of Makoto's eye. Kirigiri appears.png|Kyoko appears behind Makoto in his hallucination. Maizono appears.png|Sayaka appears behind Makoto after he turns around. Cornered.png|Kyoko and Sayaka corner Makoto. Kirigiri and Maizono's taunt.JPG|Kyoko and Sayaka urge Makoto to commit suicide. Naegi despaired.JPG|Makoto is brainwashed after watching a video shown by Monokuma via the nearby monitor. Naegi suicide.JPG|Makoto forced to commit suicide while being brainwashed. Naegi brainwashed.JPG|Makoto is shocked after Juzo Sakakura knocks the Monokuma knife out of his hand. Episode 12 Watching Tengan's video.jpg|Makoto, Ryota, and Aoi watching Kazuo's message video. Naegi witness the brainwashing.JPG|Makoto witnessing Aoi's brainwashing. Asahina restrained Naegi.JPG|Makoto restrained by the brainwashed Aoi. Survivor Escape.JPG|Makoto, Kyosuke, and Aoi trying to escape from the faculty. Naegi cornered.JPG|Makoto cornered by the brainwashed Future Foundation's troops. Hagakure to the rescue.JPG|Makoto rescued by Yasuhiro Hagakure. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World WofH,_77_and_78_class.jpg|Makoto in Super Danganronpa 2.5. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Naegi smiling at Class 77-B.JPG|Makoto smiles as Ryota canceled his plan after being convinced by his classmates. Hajime glances at Makoto.png|Makoto glanced with respect by Hajime. Naegi and Munakata.JPG|Makoto trusted by Kyosuke to carry the burden as the hero who defeated the Remnants of Despair. Farewell from Asahina, Hagakure, and Naegi.jpg|Makoto, Aoi, and Yasuhiro watching the Remnants of Despair's departure. Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG|Makoto and the others watching a broadcast sent by Class 77-B. Kirigiri's return.JPG|Makoto approached by the revived Kyoko. Headmaster Naegi.JPG|Headmaster Makoto telling Kyoko that he was about to meet with everyone. |-| Novel= ''Danganronpa/Zero DR0 Pic6.jpg|Makoto held captive by Misshiki Madarai. |-| Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Naegichibi.png|Makoto's introduction. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo's fight. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo. Naegi promising to protect Maizono.png|Makoto promising to protect Sayaka. Naegi trying to prove his innocence.png|Makoto trying to prove that he is innocent. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Makato worried as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Makoto's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Naegiinartiststyle.jpg|A bonus showing Makoto as drawn by Suga Kyosuke. Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Naegis.jpg|Makoto and his parents. |-| Stage Plays= Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Danganronpa The Stage Kanata Hongo as Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto's (Kanata Hongō) Full Outfit in the play. Sore wa chiguu.jpg|Makoto and Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Makoto played by Kanata.png|Makoto's (Kanata Hongo) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Makoto on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. N aegi points at Junko.png|Makoto doing his signature pose. |-| Official Art= Game Collaborations Crypt_of_the_Necrodancer_Makoto_Naegi_sprite.gif|Makoto's sprite in Crypt of the Necrodancer. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Divine Gate'' crossover art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto's in the ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Official art featuring the cast of the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma.jpg|Makoto on the cover of ''Danganronpa DNA Media Comics. (Unknown/More Info Needed) 01564800.png|After School Lesson. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa: The Animation Ishimaru article.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Danganronpa animation poster.jpg|Poster. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' DG official theanimationart.png|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with Hajime. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) USboTy4.jpg|Makoto on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper10.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper7.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper5.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa-Reload.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Trio official.png|Official art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' NaegiMakoto KirigiriKyoko.jpg|Official art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Trio Magazine.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Makotoxkyoko.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko as Hope's Peak Academy staff members, holding hands. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png|'(Unknown/More Info Needed)' DA1 concept art 3.png|'(Unknown/More Info Needed)' DA1 concept art 4.png|'(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Crossover Danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Crossover with ''Ted. Other Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Danganronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1 (Standard).jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the DVD cover of Danganronpa: the Animation Volume 1. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Makoto in the DR Reload book.png|Official Art of Komaru and Makoto in the ''Danganronpa Reload Book. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Makoto's DR3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for ''Future Arc. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Oldermakoto2.jpg|Handcuffed Makoto in the Future Arc teaser. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Dead or Lie CD and DVD cover.jpg|Makoto on the DEAD OR LIE anime edition cover. DR3 Blue Ray Box 001.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko on the cover of Blu-Ray box 1. DR3 regular cover side future 1.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko on Future Arc volume 1 cover. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Makoto Naegi.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 01 Makoto Naegi.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures Chimi Chara Vol 1 Secret 02 Kigurumi Makoto Naegi.png|Secret Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures Takara Tomy Deforme Makoto Common Figure.png|Common Figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures Takara Tomy Deforme Makoto Rare Figure.png|Rare Figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri Doorsigns.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Makoto Naegi.png|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi DR3.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Makoto Naegi.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders Graphig Makoto Front.jpg|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs GraPhig Makoto DR3 01.png|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Makoto Naegi Example.png|Circle Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Makoto Naegi.png|Circle Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Makoto Naegi Example.png|Square Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Makoto Naegi.png|Square Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Naegi Lucky Official Site.png|Makoto on front of the Japanese site. Naegi Lucky Official Site 2.png|Makoto's on the Japanese game site. Makoto Naegi Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG|Makoto's profile on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Makato Naegi's official profile on 1.2 relod.png|Makoto on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Makoto on the character select screen. Naegi Makoto Official Anime Site.png|Makoto on the official anime site. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Makoto Naegi Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Makoto's profile from the official Danganronpa Another Episode site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Naegi's Future Profile.png|Makoto's profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 3 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years PC wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for PC. New Years iPhone Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for iPhone. New Years Android Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for Android. New Years Greeting Card.png|New Years greeting card.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Concept Art= ''Danganronpa'' DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png ''Danganronpa 3'' Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Naegi Munakata lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Kyosuke from Lerche's Twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Kyosuke Asahina lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Hina from Lerche's twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Hina Survivors lerche.jpg|Official art of Makoto, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and Aoi from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing |-| References ru:Галерея:Макото Наэги de:Gallery:Makoto Naegi es:Galería:Makoto Naegi